


infuriating

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can’t believe you! You cannot just go running after monsters Lydia! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	infuriating

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Cordia + "Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?"

"I can’t believe you! You cannot just go running after monsters Lydia! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Lydia looked up at her, defiance written across her face, and Cora was tempted to punch a tree. She could be so  _infuriating_ , running after a Sidhe like that, as if she was a werewolf too.

"Everything was fine," Lydia said, far too calm for the situation at hand. "She was afraid of me. And we could have caught her too if you’d just let me get close enough to scream."

Cora clenched her teeth and glared. 

"You are not indestructible Lydia, those things are dangerous."

Lydia rolled her eyes. “You’re being dramatic. And besides, I don’t see what it matters to-“

"Because I care about you idiot!"

Lydia stared at her, eyes wide, and Cora bit her lip.  _Fuck_ , that was not what she wanted to say. That was absolutely not what she wanted to say. Lydia made it so hard to  _think_  sometimes.

"You-" Lydia started but Cora didn’t let her finish.

"Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?" Because saying that meant that Cora had feelings and she wasn’t ready to have feelings, especially not in relation to the fiery redhead in front of her. Feelings were more dangerous than monsters, maybe even more so.

"No," Lydia replied. "You care about me and now we’re going to talk about it."

Cora groaned. Her life sucked sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkliterati.tumblr.com)


End file.
